1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflating device, and more particularly to an inflating device that can be adapted to inflate different types of objects such as a tire of a vehicle or a ball.
2. Description of Related Art
A ball or a tire of a vehicle must be inflated with air at a desired pressure to make the ball or the tire to achieve its purpose and function. To inflate a ball or a vehicle, an inflating device connected to a pneumatic supply must be used. To inflate different objects, different inflating devices are used. For example, an inflating needle with an inflating channel is used to inflate a ball, and an inflating connector that can engage with a tire valve on a tire is used for inflating the tire. The inflating needle for a ball has a structure essentially different that of the inflating connector for a tire. The conventional inflating device can only be adapted to inflate a single type of object and is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an inflating device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an inflating device that can be adapted to inflate different types of object and is versatile in use. The inflating device has a tubular body, a connector, an inflating needle, an end cap, a holder, an adapter and an airflow controlling device. The body has a central hole defined through the body. The connector is formed on the body and is adapted to connect to a pneumatic supply. The connector has an inlet channel extending through the connector and communicating with the central hole in the body. The inflating needle is mounted on the body and has a first inflating channel defined through the inflating needle and communicating with the central hole in the body. The end cap is attached to the body and has an inserting hole defined through the end cap. The holder is received in the body and abuts against the end cap. The adapter is received in the central hole in the body and has a second inflating channel. The airflow controlling device is mounted in the body to selectively communicate the inlet channel in the connector with one of the first inflating channel in the inflating needle and the second inflating channel in the adapter.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.